


To Don Our Gay Apparel or Not?

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Headmistress' decision to require fancy dress at the staff Christmas party throws a wrench into Severus' plan to take his relationship with Hermione to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Don Our Gay Apparel or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 HoggyWarty Christmas Party on LJ. 
> 
> _Many thanks and warm wet snogs to my beta, islandsmoke, who always comes through, and always at the last minute due to an inconsiderate author. She knows what she means to me. Also many thanks to TRS who was so gracious with the extension(s) when I needed (them)._

_You are cordially invited to attend the annual Hogwarts Holiday Staff Party!_

_~Eight O'clock on December twenty-third in the staff room~_

_The theme this year is "The Nutcracker" and the party is fancy dress! Please dress as a character from The Nutcracker. (No one without a costume will be admitted.)_

_Hope to see you all there!_

_"Time that was, time shall be, but waste it not, ere it waste thee." ~from the Nutcracker Ballet~_

_~Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

Severus Snape scowled at the invitation in his hand. Of all the years, she had to pick _this_ one to require fancy dress with an inane theme like 'The Nutcracker'. He hadn't seen the ballet in years, and what he remembered of it was a bunch of silliness with leaping mouse-headed dancers, something about sugar plums, fairies and wooden soldiers.

He certainly was not dressing himself in a mouse-head. Or as a wooden soldier. Damn and blast! Minerva was single-handedly ruining his plan to make his move on Professor Hermione Granger at the Christmas party. 

Snape had been working up to it for months. A chance encounter at a dusty used book shop in Muggle London had led to an engaging discussion which lasted several hours and concluded with take-away curry. They had both enjoyed the day so much, they continued to meet regularly thereafter. They'd seen films (they both loved the The Dark Knight and Iron Man, but were disappointed with the new Indiana Jones film), explored museums (she loved the Household Cavalry Museum, he preferred Hunterian Museum in Holburn), and had eaten many, many meals of every kind together. Their first kiss was atop the London Eye three weeks past. Countless kisses later, Severus knew they were both ready to take their relationship to the next level.

But it had been a while, and he was nervous, so he made a plan. (Severus always felt better if he had a plan for the important things.) He had already ascertained that she was attending the party. He'd planned to obtain new dress robes for the occasion...but this blasted invitation had thrown a spanner into the works. The last thing he wanted, after finally getting close to Hermione, was to look foolish.

He sighed. Since there was no possibility that Minerva would let him out of it, there was nothing else for it. Severus rose and made his way to the Hogwarts library to do some research.

~~~***~~~

 

Hermione gazed at the staff party invitation with dismay. 

After all of her careful work over the past few months, Severus was finally coming around to the idea of them as a romantic couple. She had taken the initiative and kissed him at the top of the London Eye in November because she was afraid he wouldn't. 

She smiled. It had been a lovely kiss. As had all the others since. 

But Minerva's holiday party theme shenanigans was a threat to all of Hermione's careful planning. A thrill had jolted through her last week at breakfast when he'd oh so casually asked if she was going to be at the party, and if so, would she like to have a glass of punch with him? 

If Hermione had anything to do with it, they would be sharing a lot more than just a glass of punch. As long as this ridiculous fancy dress requirement didn't put him off. She shrugged to herself. All she could do was plan her own costume and pray that Severus' interest in her trumped any reluctance to don fancy dress. 

If it did, she might just have to hex Minerva.

~~~***~~~

After careful consideration, Severus had decided to go as Drosselmeyer, the godfather of the story, who gives the nutcracker to Clara.

He had read the original story the ballet was based on and then he'd taken Hermione to London to see said ballet in the name of more research. (Bonus points [and kisses!] for purchasing ballet tickets unasked.) 

Drosselmeyer was, in Snape's mind-as far as fancy dress, the least offensive character in the entire story. And he got to wear an eyepatch, a top hat and a cape in the bargain.

He had outfitted himself in black trousers, tail coat and boots; a white shirt, and a deep purple waistcoat. He added a pocket watch, fob and chain, and a fantastic, Dickensian opera cape. The cape was his favorite part of the outfit. It was floor length with a shorter capelet across the shoulders. He'd charmed the lining color to match his waistcoat. 

To top it all off, he'd purchased a classic, red-coated nutcracker to carry with him.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

Earlier that afternoon, Severus had charmed his beard to grow out a bit. After his shower he had trimmed it neatly. His hair he left loose around his shoulders.

Snape stepped in front of his mirror in order to fix the eye patch in place.

"Oooo, you look splendid, ducks." The mirror said.

"Thank you." 

After he finished, Severus donned his top hat, picked up the nutcracker and made his way to the staff room.

~~~***~~~

 

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, examining herself from head to toe. 

She was wearing a so-called "sexy fairy" costume she had purchased by mail order from an outfit recommended by Ginny which had her wondering, quite against her will, things she shouldn't be wondering about her friend's sex life. 

The costume consisted of a daringly low-cut lace corset top that left nothing to the imagination, except the mystery of how it stayed up. The barely there skirt with a white ruffle and layer of tulle was not long enough to conceal the matching lacy panty, suspender belt and stockings. The entire ensemble was a garish shade of violet. The silver and Lucite peep-toe heels to go with it were on the floor next to her. 

"No." She said out loud to herself. "This just looks desperate."

"Quite right, dearie," the mirror agreed. "And one wrong move and your tits will be out for everyone to see."

"Not really the impression I want to make." Hermione _Accioed_ her wand and used it to change the neckline of the corset to a sweetheart style. She reconfigured it to a soft shade of lavender satin with a hook and eye closure, and then she added a bit of lace trim at the bottom. Next, she _Accioed_ and then transfigured a blouse into a bolero style top in the same color lace, and donned it. A glance in the mirror showed her that it both covered her shoulders and matched the corset nicely.

Hermione turned her attention to the skirt. She waved her wand and transfigured the tulle into a lace-edged petticoat and lengthened it until it was just above her knees. Another wave and the satin skirt began to grow. She stopped it just short of the petticoat hem, so that the lace peeked out beneath the skirt. She twirled and was satisfied with the way it floated around her. 

She kept the suspender belt, panty and stockings on. After all, if the evening ended the way she hoped, Severus would appreciate them. 

Hermione _Accioed_ the lovely, long silver filigree hairpins she had inherited from her grandmother. With a few quick twists she secured half of her hair up on the back of her head with the pins and allowed the rest to fall in waves over her shoulders. The filigree decoration reflected the light, creating an aura like a crown around her head. 

"Oh, now, that's much better!" The mirror said. 

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Elegant, but still sexy."

"Definitely." 

Hermione created the last accessory, a fairy wand, by transfiguring her own wand. When she finished, the handle had been changed to twisted copper and elongated to nearly fifteen inches. The copper strands curled inward at the top and held a lavender crystal. She charmed it to sparkle, stepped into her shoes and then left her rooms. 

~~~***~~~

 

When Severus arrived at the party, he sought out and greeted Minerva, who was dressed as the Queen of the Court. In a 15th century Tudor style gown. Atop her head was an elaborate wig that was more likely to be found on Marie Antoinette than Anne Boleyn and was most certainly charmed to stay in place. He was amused to find that she was escorted by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt who was dressed as Louis the XIV, long black curly wig and all. They complimented each other in spite of the differing centuries of their costumes. 

"Severus! I am so glad that you have come." Minerva presented her cheek which he dutifully kissed. "And you've chosen well. Drosselmeyer suits you." She put a finger to her chin as she examined him. "I like the beard."

"Thank you, Minerva. I have to say, you two look charming."

"That's nice of you to say, Snape." Shacklebolt said. "Since one of us got the century wrong. I'm not saying who." He raised an eyebrow at the woman next to him.

"I was not going to wear those panniers that were so fashionable in the 17th Century. How ridiculous."

"You could have told me and I could have changed my costume to match." He looked sidelong at her and pulled out his wand. "I still can."

"Oh, but this looks so good on you. I do love the gold satin knee breeches and the high heeled buckled shoes. And don't get me started on the wig..."

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Kingsley's complaint was delivered with affection as he put away his wand. 

Severus raised an eyebrow and his mouth quirked up on one side. "She's better than she used to be."

As Minerva spluttered, he chuckled. "Has Hermione arrived yet?" He asked casually.

Minerva's gaze sharpened in a way that made Severus uncomfortable. "No, but it's still early." 

"There's Lucius. I must have a word with him." Snape hurried away from the too-knowing scrutiny of the Headmistress and joined his friend at the bar. He ordered a Firewhiskey before he addressed the other wizard.

"Lucius, this is supposed to be a fancy dress occasion."

Malfoy was wearing a green frock coat with blue details on the wide collar and waist, a canary yellow shirt with an elaborately tied cravat, breeches that matched his coat and knee high boots polished to a high sheen. He wore his long hair in his usual style and carried his snakehead topped cane. 

"I am an Incroyable." 

"I wasn't aware that the Nutcracker was set in France after the Reign of Terror." Snape said with a lift of an eyebrow.

"A party guest then. I wasn't going to come wearing a mouse head nor as a red-coated soldier. I have my reputation to consider as a professor at Hogwarts, you know."

Snape couldn't restrain a chuckle. "Ah, yes. As the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I can see how sporting a mouse head might give some people the wrong impression." He paused for a beat. "Unlike the fantastic suit you are currently wearing." 

Malfoy raised his chin. "At least I'm not carrying a doll."

Snape was scandalized. "This, I'll have you know, is the Nutcracker himself!" 

Lucius bent to examine the figure. "Well, at least he's not wearing tights."

Snape laughed and sipped his drink. Lucius was finally coming back to his old self after Narcissa's death.

"I say, Snape, who is that ravishing creature?" 

Severus looked in the direction Lucius had indicated and his eyebrows climbed toward his forehead. "Merlin's balls—that is Aurora Sinistra!"

Sinistra was dressed as one of the Arabian dancers from the ballet. The costume favored was usually a harem type, and that is what she was wearing. Low cut blue pants with sheer, puffy pantaloons gathered at the ankle and a matching, skimpy top. She had adorned her arms, legs, neck and waist with bracelets and chains of gold with coins dangling down. She had gathered her hair into a ponytail surrounded by a headdress with a sheer veil attached.

"Very fetching, don't you think?" Lucius said. "Severus?"

Lucius turned around to find his companion apparently struck dumb by something on the other side of the room. Lucius looked in that direction and then smiled. Professor Granger was standing just inside the door. 

"Ah. Well. I'll wander over and say hello to Aurora. You don't mind, do you, old chap?" 

Severus was already gone. 

~~~***~~~

 

Hermione entered the staff room, then stood transfixed. Hagrid and the House Elves had outdone themselves.  
In the center of the room was a large tree trunk, wrapped in a festive red tree skirt, and underneath were life-size wooden soldiers, dolls and gift-wrapped boxes. The ceiling had been charmed to appear like the bottom branches of the tree, complete with giant hanging ornaments. The far wall held a well-stocked bar and a table loaded with food. There was a dance floor on the opposite side with tables and chairs scattered around it. Soft music played in the background.

Hagrid sat on a throne-like seat near the tree trunk and Hermione couldn't restrain a grin. He was dressed as the Mouse King. Gathered around him, she saw Neville, who was dressed as a Spanish matador, along with Irma and Argus who were dressed as Columbine and Harlequin. Aurora Sinistra was there too, and Lucius Malfoy was approaching the group.

A movement caught her eye and she turned to see Severus striding toward her and her breath caught. 

His costume choice was perfect. From his top hat to his boots, he looked as delectable as any piece of chocolate she had ever tasted. The beard and eyepatch gave him a piratical air that sent a thrill straight through her.

Snape might not be traditionally handsome, but to Hermione, he was very attractive in a dark, and extremely sexy way. 

~~~***~~~

 

Severus stopped in front of Hermione, swept off his hat, and executed an elaborate bow. As he rose, he flipped the cape over his shoulder and tucked his hat beneath his arm. He took Hermione's hand in his, raised it to his lips, pressed a kiss to the back, and then tucked it in the crook of his elbow.

"You are a lovely Sugar Plum Fairy, Hermione."

"And you are a dashing Drosselmeyer."

"Thank you."

Severus and Hermione spent the next couple of hours enjoying the party together. They ate, drank, chatted with their colleagues and friends, and finally...they danced. 

They danced close and slow, wrapped in each other's arms. Sometime, during the evening, Severus had put aside both his top hat and the nutcracker, and Hermione had stowed her wand in a hastily-created pocket in her skirt. Free of any accoutrements, their hands were free to wander. 

Severus caressed Hermione's back as they swayed together on the dancefloor. He loved the way the satin felt beneath his hands as they slid down and up, ever so slowly, as he breathed into her ear. He was rewarded with a shiver from the woman in his arms.

Hermione reached up and twinned her hands around his neck. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his head down. "Would you like to join me in my quarters for a nightcap?" She whispered into his ear before she traced it with her tongue, returning the shiver to him.

He pulled her against his erection and growled. "There's nothing I'd like more."

They made a last circuit of the room to take their leave of everyone. Once that obligation was finished, Severus _Accioed_ his hat and nutcracker and they left the party. 

"And about time, too," Minerva said to Kingsley. 

~~~***~~~

 

Hermione held Severus' hand as she led the way to her quarters. Her heart was pounding and her shortness of breath had more to do with the wizard than the stairs. They arrived at her door, she lowered the wards, opened it and pulled him inside with her before closing and warding it behind him.

Severus tugged her into his arms and brought his mouth down onto hers in a bruising kiss. She kissed him back hard, sucking his teasing tongue into her mouth and biting down. Severus growled deep in his throat and nipped her bottom lip, then laved it with his tongue. He lifted her into his arms, turned and pressed her back against the door with his body as he nibbled his way along her chin to her throat.

Hermione threw her head back to give him better access and groaned when he continued down. He tasted the tops of her breasts, making his way slowly across her chest just above the top of her corset. His hot breath was driving her crazy. She pushed him back, meeting his fevered gaze with her own as she shrugged off the blouse and then reached up and undid the top hook of the corset. 

"May I?" Snape's voice was taut with desire. 

She nodded and dropped her hands to her sides. Severus reached over and slowly, almost reverently, he opened the next hook, bent his head and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her chest between her breasts. He kissed his way down her body as he undid each hook. When he reached her navel, he traced it with his tongue and then dipped inside and out. Finally, he had opened the last hook, pulled the corset off and flung it aside. He sat back on his heels and looked up at her. 

"You are so beautiful, Hermione." 

Severus reached up and teased her nipples, alternately teasing and pinching until she moaned and thrust her hips forward. He unfastened her skirt and when it fluttered to the ground around her ankles he drew in a sharp breath. "You are full of surprises, aren't you, my dear?" He continued to tease her nipples as he bent forward and licked her panties over the seam of her vulva. "You smell so good."

"Merlin, Severus, please...more..." Hermione grabbed his hair and rubbed herself against his nose and mouth. 

Her panties vanished and she gasped as the cool air touched her heated flesh. Severus moved his hands from her breasts to her thighs and pressed them apart. Then he spread her pussy open and started to lick her. He explored her leisurely, teasing her clit until she was on the brink of orgasm, then blowing on it and then teasing it again. He slipped two fingers inside of her at the same time that he sucked hard on her clit and Hermione shattered. 

Severus rose, unbuttoned his trousers, and pushed down his pants freeing his cock. He looked into her eyes and placed her hands over his shoulders. He lifted her and pressed her back against the door. "Put your legs around my waist and hold on." His grin was wicked. 

Hermione complied. Severus sheathed himself in one motion and they moaned together. He kissed her hard and ground himself against her. He broke the kiss, wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her slightly as he pulled out nearly all the way before sliding in again. "Oh my god, you're so hot," he groaned. "I can't..."

Hermione kissed him hard then looked into his eyes. "If you don't fuck me right now, Snape, I will hex your bollocks off." 

Severus' gaze became feral. "You're wish is my command." He gripped her thighs hard and pounded into her hard and fast. 

Hermione threw her head back and wailed. "Oh, god, yes—yes—yes—yes—YES!" Another orgasm wracked her. Snape's rhythm became erratic and with a final thrust, he came hard, his cock pulsing within her.

They remained that way, breathing hard, for a few minutes. When her heartbeat had slowed a bit, Hermione unwrapped her legs from Severus' waist and reached for the floor. His softened member slipped out of her and he eased her down until she was standing before him once again. He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes for several moments. 

Hermione felt his mind brush hers. She had stopped Occluding when they'd arrived in her quarters and she kept her mind open to him. She wanted Severus to know that she loved him and she knew this was the best way to do so. 

He withdrew from her mind, closed his eyes, and kissed her gently. "As do I." 

Hermione took his hand and led him into her bedroom. For once, she thought as they tumbled onto the big bed, she was grateful for the long nights of winter.


End file.
